<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hermosamente Prohibida by CandelaBriefs12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111155">hermosamente Prohibida</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandelaBriefs12/pseuds/CandelaBriefs12'>CandelaBriefs12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandelaBriefs12/pseuds/CandelaBriefs12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeño onshot sobre los pensamientos de Goten sobre Bra en una cena familiar</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bra Briefs/Son Goten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hermosamente Prohibida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pequeño onshot de una pareja que esta mucho en mi mente últimamente, la brecha de edad es grande (11 años para ser exactos) así que si no están de acuerdo por favor abstenerse a leer, espero lo disfrutes, espero su opinión!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ella es tan hermosa.</em>
</p><p>No sé cuándo pasó, en que momento me descalibre de esta manera pero vamos, ¿Acaso no es el ser más hermoso de este planeta? ¡Del maldito universo, de la existencia! Apreto mi puño bajo la mesa y largo un suspiro para poder controlar mi ki, que se desnivela demasiado cuando pienso en ella. Esta frente a mí, riendo de alguna estupidez que mi padre está contando, mientras come delicadamente su porción de pavo. Lleva puesto un lindo vestido verde oscuro de manga larga y cuello alto, pero es tan al cuerpo que si te detienes mucho tiempo a observarla puedes ver sus hermosos pezones tratando de salir de la apretada tela, esta tan buena.</p><p>
  <em>Eres una escoria, no la mereces. Es tu hermana del corazón, una niña. Maniaco. Trunks, él te matara y nunca te perdonará.</em>
</p><p>Trunks. Lo observo por el rabillo de mi ojo, la observa al igual que yo, pero sus pensamientos son muy diferentes. Emana protección, ternura, amor.</p><p>
  <em>Tenemos que protegerla Goten, ella es inocente, caerá en los brazos del primer idiota que le regale una maldita flor, sabemos que solo van a querer follarla, tenemos que alejarla de tipos como nosotros.</em>
</p><p>Lo siento hermano, siento pensar en ella así, en las cosas que le haría...de todo lo que la quieres cuidar. Pero aún me mantengo al margen, nadie sospecha, ni Vegeta lo hace.</p><p>-Goten- Oh santa mierda, hasta su voz es melodía para mis oídos, la observo y asiento con la cabeza para que proceda a lo que quiera decir, francamente palabras no salen de mi boca por que la tengo seca. Me regala una hermosa sonrisa y una pequeña risita sale de sus labios, labios... tan rosas y húmedos...deben saber a fresas. Retiro mi mirada de sus hermosos labios y me concentro en sus ojos, esos ojos azulados cristalinos que bordan lo irreal...vuelvo a la realidad por un segundo y me doy cuenta que me pide la salsa, con mis movimientos torpes (heredados de mi padre obviamente) tomo la salsa y se la alcanzo, al hacerlo sus hermosos dedos rozan los míos.</p><p>
  <em>Ella es tan hermosa...y suave.</em>
</p><p>Meses, hace  6 malditos meses que solo vengo follando chicas de pelo azul y piel lechosa o lo más cerca que se puede estar, pero demonios ¡Nada se compara a ella! por mi gusto tan repetitivo tuve que inventarle a Trunks que tengo un cliché con Bulma. Si, Bulma. Prefiero que Trunks piense que quiero follarme a su madre antes que a su hermosa y pequeña hermana... No me mal entiendan, Bulma es hermosa, pero Bra es de otro maldito planeta, una Saiyin para ser exactos, la única que queda. Vamos yo sé que por inercia todos nos sentimos atraídos a ella, por lo menos yo lo acepto. Son incontables las veces que vi a mi hermano Gohan verle el trasero o esas hermosas tetas, y aunque no lo crean mi padre también. Pero por alguna razón él supo disimular mucho más.</p><p>
  <em>Niña, hermanita, es una niña. Ella jugaba con las muñecas y tú te masturbabas con pornografía en internet.</em>
</p><p>Ninguna mujer podía parecerse a Bra, ninguna. Algunas tenían el pelo muy azul oscuro, o corto o sin flequillo, pajoso o grasoso. Mientras que el de ella caía con gracia sobre sus hombros y brillaba hermosamente, y era sedoso, demonios que sí lo era, se te resbalaba de los dedos. Su piel...esa piel blanca como la misma luna, tampoco tenía comparación. Ni un grano, ni una mancha...era todo un cerco blanco de pura perfección y suavidad, más suave que una sábana de la mejor calidad.</p><p>
  <em>Nunca la tendrás...oh pero que hermosa es. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>